


Paint the Walls Blue

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Celebrations, Established Relationship, Fatherhood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny receive exciting news that will change their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint the Walls Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> Thanks to [](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/profile)[**jesseofthenorth**](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/) for a quick beta.

Danny walked out onto the lanai and held out a glass for Steve. “Here.”

“Champagne?” Steve asked in confusion as he took the delicate champagne flute.

“No, it’s just beer,” Danny laughed. “We don’t have any champagne.”

“Why the glass?” Steve asked, looking at Danny curiously.

“Because we’re celebrating,” Danny grinned. “You’re supposed to celebrate with nice glasses.”

“I thought the champagne was the important part not the glass,” Steve teased.

Danny tried to glare at Steve but he was too happy to pull it off.

Steve smiled back at him. “Okay then, what are we celebrating?”

Danny sat down next to Steve. “Well, I just got a call from Miranda...she’s pregnant!”

Steve’s eyes shot open and his hand clenched around the glass. He was holding it so tightly that Danny was concerned he would break the delicate crystal.

“Babe?” Danny asked. “You okay?”

“She’s pregnant,” Steve repeated, his hand beginning to shake sloshing beer over the top.

“Hey!” Danny reached out and covered Steve’s hand with his own, steadying it. “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I—we’re—baby,“ Steve managed to stammer out.

Danny frowned in concern. “Steve, this isn’t exactly unexpected. We talked about this before we started looking for a surrogate. I thought you were ready for this.”

“I just…” Steve took a deep, shaky breath. “Danny, we’re going to be parents!”

Danny nodded. “There is going to be a perfect little boy or girl with your goofy smile and lack of social skills or--if they’re lucky--my blue eyes and charming personality.”

Steve began to smile, a look of wonder on his face. “I’m going to be a dad.”

“And a good one,” Danny said softly.

Steve gazed happily at Danny for a moment, before a look of determination crossed his face. “I need to start painting the guest room. And we need to get Mary’s old crib out of the garage and clean it up. Oh, and do you think we should get a new car? I don’t know about putting a car seat in the Camaro—“

“Steve,” Danny interrupted. He squeezed Steve’s hand fondly.“We have nine months to worry about all of that. Let’s just celebrate tonight okay?”

Steve nodded. “Okay, I think I can do that.”

“To our new son or daughter,” Danny said, letting go of Steve’s hand and raising his glass.

Steve clinked their glasses together. “To the future.”


End file.
